The Way You Were
by Lady Aiko
Summary: This is a touching piece that takes place in the anime after Michiru has lost her talisman. This is from Haruka’s point of view, exploring what happened earlier in the day and what she regrets most about Michiru’s death. H/M.


Title: The Way You Were  
  
Author: Lady Aiko  
  
E-mail: lady_aiko_surisha@Hotmail.com  
  
Summary: This is a touching piece that takes place in the anime after   
  
Michiru has lost her talisman. This is from Haruka's point of view,   
  
exploring what happened earlier in the day and what she regrets most   
  
about Michiru's death. This is a Haruka/Michiru romance.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue.  
  
Comments: I'll warn you ahead of time, it H/M romances offend you   
  
leave now. Now that I've said that, read away and feel free to make   
  
comments. I love to hear from people so feel free to say what you   
  
want. :).  
  
The Way You Were  
  
By Lady Aiko  
  
Pressing your hand into mine, I watched as your aqua hair shifted   
  
lightly over your shoulders, the light breeze causing it to sway   
  
momentarily, beautifully and softly. Your deep greenish blue eyes   
  
seemed to sweep into my soul and explore my depths, as they sparkled   
  
brightly against the backdrop of the sun.  
  
It felt like heaven as our fingers intertwined and danced as your   
  
aqua hair weighed down with the weight of the water within your hair.   
  
I can still remember your scent at that moment, everything about you.  
  
You smelt so luscious and fragrant, like those scented candles and   
  
perfume you once brought home. You smelt more beautiful than a   
  
luscious red rose, and more delicate that the soft scent of baby's   
  
breath flowers.  
  
I know I must have looked stupid, almost ashamed as I watched your   
  
emotions flush by, and I, being the cold hearted distant one kept   
  
mine bottled within, like there was a cork on a wine bottle. But you   
  
saw through it, with your angel eyes. Those beautiful eyes I could   
  
swim in for days.  
  
I forgot at that moment the trials coming after us, as I remember   
  
back to a moment earlier where you lay so simply there, listening to   
  
the waves within a seashell. I remember contemplating you again at   
  
that moment, as I always do, trying to understand the world you live   
  
in.  
  
I never truly understand your world, but there are times when I'm   
  
sure I have a hold of it. There are brief glimpses into your world,   
  
when you pull me in and allow me to explore before bringing me gently   
  
out of it and back into reality, my own little world to live in.  
  
You promised me once that when it was all over, searching for the   
  
Talismans and the Messiah, that you would allow me to explore your   
  
world again. But as I lie here on the ground, you beside me, your   
  
talisman taken, I know it isn't true.  
  
I can't help but look back to that moment earlier today, your aqua   
  
hair falling around your face, that smile that sends shivers down my   
  
spine and hope into my heart swelling across your face and your deep   
  
greenish blue eyes exploring my soul.  
  
I fear now the truth. I would've given anything to hold your hand   
  
again as I did before, look into your deep, luscious eyes and tell   
  
you I love you.  
  
But it's over now. You're lying dead upon the floor. Our cause is why   
  
you lie as you do; our cause is what is going to cause me to lose my   
  
life.  
  
Is it worth it? I know it's to stop the darkness but I can't help but   
  
think about you, the beautiful women with greenish blue eyes that   
  
sparkle whenever you smile. Your beauty radiated, and even in death   
  
you look gorgeous.  
  
You were everything to me, you still are. But I discovered it too   
  
late, and I'm sorry I never said it.  
  
The only think I ever really regret though is that no one else will   
  
remember you at that moment, with our fingers intertwined. No one   
  
will ever know the love that pooled in your eyes, the beauty of your   
  
hair, the softness of your hands, and the smell of you hair. It's too   
  
late to explain it all to anyone else, its no use, I don't think   
  
anyone else will ever quite understand what I'm trying to get across.  
  
What I'm trying to get across is I love you Michiru, you, the   
  
beautiful aqua angel, and I always will.  
  
My Michiru, live on in death, the cause will be fulfilled, and I   
  
shall be with you soon.  
  
The End  
  
What do you think? I've rather wanted to write a H/M for a while and   
  
now I'm actually done it, heh. Feel free to e-mail me comments if you   
  
want, I'd love to hear from anyone who read it.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Lady Aiko 


End file.
